


It's Personal

by Missy



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra pays back She-Ra - but the price may be one too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: She-Ra: Princess of Power, Adora aka She-Ra/Catra, chasm, pay up, reward

Catra didn’t want to think of the time that existed before this moment. She didn’t want to imagine what Hordak with do to her when he discovered she’d been compromised, only that she needed to climb back onto Battlecat’s shoulders and return to her life.

She eyed the woman – her enemy, now her lover – as she exited the tent, holding her armor. She would recall the previous night always – but more importantly, could still feel the stickiness of this woman’s goodness on her lips. 

They stared at one another implacably, neither willing to acknowledge what the other had found in the previous evening’s haste. The memory of it was physical on Catra – the bruises from her fall, from She-Ra’s rescue, and from the volatile sex they’d had, triggered by the suggestion of loyalty.

_“I think it’s time for you to pay up.”_

“It was a fine reward,” She-Ra responded, stepping back into her armor.

Catra saw the specter of Hordak’s top soldier in her then, and shook with her own hopelessness.


End file.
